The Worst Thing You Could Do
by SuperheroFaith
Summary: Tara runs away from Sookie and Lafayette after rising as a vampire.
1. Where's My Godamn Funeral?

_There's no way in hell I'll ever forgive either of those mother fuckers for what they did to me! _Tara felt a demonic rage swelling up inside of her. In typical vampire fashion, she sped away from Gran's house in a speedy blur. With a newly heightened sense of hearing, she heard Lafayette and Sookie calling after her. Fuck the both of them! She needed to satisfy her primal urge to get as far away from them as possible. Even with the intensity of everything being all scrambled up inside her brain, she had enough sense to know what they had Pam turn her into. Pam of all creatures!

She scratched at her scalp with her dirty finger nails. Amazingly, the hair grew back in over where Debbie's bullet had originally shattered her skull and ended her human life. Realizing that no matter what she did, her body would always regenerate itself. _I aint never gonna get used to this shit! _She always thought that living in fear amongst vampires was a terrible fate, yet somehow her worst nightmare had come true. Her friends had completely robbed her of any chance she had of ever resting in peace. _And they're back there planning a fuckin' life for me like this. What they should be planning for me is a godamn funeral. _

It still hurt to think about Eggs, but she couldn't help herself. After Jason shot him, Tara stood over his cold, dead body and in that moment, she knew there was nothing she could do. She wanted him to be at peace and a part of her wished to join him someday. If fairytale creatures could come to life, than even as an atheist, she never quite gave up on that hope in a heavenly place that Gran had burnt into her and Sookie's brains when they were growing up. Running to the nearest monster for help was never a possibility that entered her mind. A simple funeral like the one Sookie had arranged for Eggs would have sufficed. Hell, even feeding her to the wolves would've been more preferable.

Tara continued to speed away from Gran's as fast as she could. The farther she got, the weaker she felt. She was starting to stumble quite a bit._ I shoulda bit those fuckers when I had the chance!_ Her instinctive thirst for blood was starting to kick in. It was stronger than anything she had ever felt in her entire life.

She didn't realize that she was heading towards Merlotte's until she found herself standing in the parking lot. The restaurant and bar was closed. She wasn't going to find anyone in there. She didn't even know if she wanted to find someone. However, sniffing the air like an animal, she smelt blood and knew that she was not alone.


	2. Looking For This?

Tara was starting to get really frustrated. She knew there was blood in the air because she could smell it. It was somewhere in the vicinity but she could not find the source. She scoured through the Merlotte's parking lot and the surrounding area over a dozen times. The more she looked, the hungrier she got. She was riffling through the trash bins when a noise from behind made her freeze. It was the unmistakable sound of a woman in heals.

"Looking for this?" Pam approached her new progeny. Tara dropped the rat she found in the trash and turned to face her. She always had good reasons for fearing vampires in the past, and Pam was one of the worst. She was always pissed at her, and always seemed to have it out for her. But for just a second, a warm feeling rushed over her and from that moment on, she knew that she didn't need to run from her anymore. _She's already done the worst thing she could do to me. I am not afraid of this dead bitch anymore!_

Pam shoved the girl closer to Tara and asked "are you going to drink from this or not?" She tapped her foot against the pavement, impatiently. Tara sank her new fangs into this stranger's throat before she even had time to think about it. At that moment, she had to drink the same way a junkie had to have his next fix. Pam interrupted after about 40 seconds.

"That's enough," she sent Tara flying back 10 feet with one swift smack. The girl had falling to the floor, so Pam picked her up by the hair and told her to "scram." She focused on Tara again, who was watching her every move.

"Sorry cupcake, couldn't let you drink the whole girl. You know, with the laws against draining people these days."

Tara's lips quivered. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Ya know, I could ask myself the same thing. I'm not exactly the maternal type here. But that little barmaid friend of yours isn't going to keep up her end of the deal if I let you go and kill yourself on the first night now is she?"

Tara had no idea what she was talking about, but it made sense that there would be strings attached. "We're not friends anymore!"

"Look, hate her all you want sugar. Rip her fuckin head off for all I care." She stopped to think about what she just heard herself say. _Now isn't that a good idea? _"But for now, your ass needs to go to ground before you turn us both to dust out here." She looked up at the sky. Dawn was clearly approaching.

"Tell you what, come with me and I'll tell you the story. And tomorrow we can start a baby book." She smirked.

Tara shot her a look of submission and followed alongside her maker.

"Oh, good. You're really coming." Pam said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow as they walked off. "I guess since you're drinking, talking and annoying, its safe to assume you're not completely and utterly fucktarded?"


	3. What's Keeping You?

With flashlights in hand, and a knapsack full of True Bloods and a silver chain on Lafayette's back, he and Sookie made their way deeper into the woods beyond Gran's house. Tara escaped from their sight over an hour earlier, and her friends were starting to worry that their chances of finding her in one piece were slimming as each minute passed by.

"Tara, please!" Sookie shouted as loud as she could, while on the move. "If you can hear me, I know you're mad, but we REALLY need to get you inside." No one was around for miles to hear, but if they were, anyone would be alarmed by the tone of desperation in her voice. _God, where are Bill and Eric? _They should have sensed her despair by now. In retrospect, she knew that the "I chose neither of you" speech she gave them both back at the house had been a mistake. _What's keeping you_? She had so many new things on her plate to worry about that her head was practically spinning.

"Sookie, wait!" Lafayette finally stopped running. Once Sookie stopped too, she realized that her friend was out of breath and clutching his stomach as if he were nauseous. She felt a bit nauseous herself.

"She's too fast," he said.

"We can still catch up with her!"

Trying to catch his breath again, Lafayette shook his head from side to side. "We don't even know what the fuck direction she took off in."

"We can't stop trying," Sookie urged him to continue in the direction they were heading.

"Maybe we needa try somethin' else because bustin' a lung out here aint helpin'."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "You're right. She's probably just getting farther away."

"Ok, let's think a minute. Where would a newly made vampire go on her first night out?"

"I don't know. Somewhere crowded," Sookie scratched her head. "With lots of necks to bite?" _I really have no idea_. She looked up at the sky. "All I know is that if we don't find her soon, she's not gonna make it."They shared a dramatic look of extreme panic before something dawned on Sookie.

"Wait, Pam would be able to sense where she is."

Lafayette sighed. "Next stop: Fangtasia."


	4. Pam Was Busy With What?

Sookie was lucky that the Sheriff didn't seem to have any of his men patrolling for speeders that early in the morning, because if he did, she would've gotten ticketed for going over 80 miles an hour. She and Lafayette made their way to Fangtasia's main entrance as fast as they could, but tiny rays of sunshine were already poking out of the clouds by the time they got there. They were closed for business and there weren't any cars in the parking lot. Eric and Pam had to have already gone to ground at that point. Lafayette banged on and kicked the locked door as hard as he could when they realized no one was going to answer.

"Wait," Sookie placed an index finger over her lips and Lafayette immediately quieted down. "Someone else is here," she whispered and followed the sound of that person's thoughts. She walked about a dozen yards and pointed to a blonde woman that was standing under a tree, trying to light a cigarette with a match. "Over there."

When she got close enough, Sookie recognized that she was a current Fangtasia employee. "Ginger," she called out after her.

The woman looked up from the cigarette she finally got to light and smiled. "Good mornin', Sookie. What're ya doin?"

"Hi." Sookie rushed to stand by her side so that she could read her mind more clearly. "I need to get into Fangtasia, to talk to Pam."

"Ohh, sorry, hun, you're gonna have to wait until sun down 'cause I just came from lockin' up." _Pam usually locks up, but she was so busy and stuck me with it. I usually would'a been in bed 3 hours ago!_

Sookie began focusing on Ginger's thoughts and responded to what she overheard. "Pam was busy with what?"

Ginger had been glamoured so many times that she didn't remember much about Sookie, so it stunned her a bit every time she realized Sookie could read minds. What _the hell is she talking about?_ _This girl is so weird. Pam would probably be, like, so unhappy if I mention that girl...  
_

After quite a bit of thought, Ginger decided to finally say "I'm not really at liberty to say."

Already having heard all she needed to know for the moment, Sookie feigned a polite smile and said "ok, thanks anyway. Have a super great day!"

Lafayette eyed Sookie as she began to walk away and followed after her.

"You too! Come back later," Ginger smiled and stupidly added "True Bloods are on sale tonight!"

"What'd you hear?" Lafayette whispered as they headed back to Sookie's car.

"You're not gonna believe this, but Pam... put her to ground." She raised an eyebrow. "Tara's... safe."


End file.
